Debuff
Added in the April 9th update, a debuff occurs when a different biome animal enters another biome. For ocean/land biome animals, if they enter the arctic they get frozen for the amount of the the Yeti freeze lasts. If the arctic biome goes out of the arctic into ocean/land biomes, instead of freezing they burn for how long the dragon fire lasts. Trivia It was added in the April 9th update, along a lot of other very cool stuff, including Black Dragons, etc. It is the only thing that can damage you without the need of a projectile or an animal. Effects Freeze Freeze is a status effect that happens when hit by Yeti, Mammoth etc's ability. This effect also occurs when going into the arctic when not an arctic animal. There used to be a glitch when touching a healing stone and being frozen at the same time will instantly kill you, at any tier animal. Whether if its a Yeti and a mouse, or a Yeti and a Black Dragon. The effect slows you down. I'' think'' that this effect is slower than stun. It also does a fair amount of damage. (Very little) This is oftenly used for escape or chase. Burn Burn is a status effect that occurs if a Dragon/Black Dragon throws fire on you or if you go into lava. It is one of the more deadlier effects as it does the same amount of damage as Freeze then does more damage over time, potentially killing you if you do not reach water. If you reach water the burn will go away. There used to be a time where burn was very overpowered as it burned you while you were in water and even diving under water, giving Dragons an easy way to kill Krakens. Even with the nerfed fire effect, it is still easy to kill Krakens with Dragons. Heat The heat affect is very similar to the burn affect, and they even have the same appearance in-game. However, they occur differently, and heat is much less deadly. An ocean or arctic animal going onto land will cause it. Typically, it isn't much of a problem, as you just need to head back into your suited biome to stop the effect. Stun Stun is a status effect inflicted by most abilities. Stun acts similar to freeze except it does not deal damage. It slows down movement speed and can be used to escape a predator or to slow down prey. It is arguably the most common debut currently in the game. Thirst/Sweating Thirst is one of the most deadlier debuffs as it will kill you unless you get water. It quickly drains away health and does not end until you get sufficient amounts of water. Sweating is different than thirst, as it doesn't harm you. However, it drains your water bar (which leaves a trail behind you), and can't be stopped unless you drink a large amount of h2o. Poison Poison is an affected that you are able to afflict on to other players. This affect poisons the player and drains their health. A poisoned player will have a green aura around them and will glow slightly. A player trapped in a spider web or envenomed by a cobra will suffer this debuff. If you are webbed, you will also be slowed in addition to this affect. In order- the stun, freeze, sweat, burn/heat, and poison de-buffs as seen in the game. Category:In-game Feautures Category:Mope.io